Avier A
Avier A (アビエール A) is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History 1. Avier A (Victor) Grew up in common family with mom, dad and sister. From 13th-15th y.o. hated his own family and thought that he was unnesessary there. In some moments of acute hatred to the world he started to speak with his Alter-ego, imaginaring how he came, put his hands on his shoulders and listen to him. Sometimes he really felt that without any faking, and after issue, when Avier's mom said that appearance of Avier's Alter-ego remembers her dead father, Avier was a bit afraid of him and gave up this practice. When he was about 17 y.o. Avier found a family diary, written by his mom, and found a fact that he was able to have an elder brother. He became posessed by this thought, and finally ended at different forums about tulpa practices. When he was about 18 y.o. he succeeded with these pactices and Kairel appeared. Avier was still need a support, and pushed Kairel to grow up really fast (that's why Kairel still childish sometimes). Avier tried to integrate him in real world as much as it was possible, and even created an account in social network for him. Chatting via this fake account, was a game of "communication" with "brother, who lives in other city". Game went too far, and in university he was almost eaten by it. Eaten so hard, that almost wasn't able to continue studying. And it was the time, when forgotten Alter-ego returned. With Alter's help Avier wrote a Shado lore, in which he became just an Ellen's ward-dreamer in Shado. Alter blocked Kairel's memories, and Kairel wasn't able to remember in real life what happened in Shado and vice versa. In Shado Ellen asked her brother (Kairel) keep an eye on Avier for a while. Then Avier commited a suicide in Shado to stay with his beloved brother till forever. Kairel had nothing to do and asked Hannah's Regret to recover Avier as a shadromancer. Due to Kairel's memories block nobody in Shado knows, why Avier is a mysterious person, who's able to influence on Shado: when he is in a deep thoughts, he's able to "glitch" surface around him and became really dangerous for others. When he was needed to approve his shadromancer's life he got Misao as ward-dreamer. And they cost each other. 2. Abyss He was a knight. Appeared in Shado at the cycle of Robin sun and all, for what he lived - to be useful for the princess. And he found his princess in face of Evangeline's Credence - consul of Green part. Long time he tried to become closer with her, but failed. No one knows, what happened with him, but at the cycle of Ice sun he disappeared. He was found by Avier at the Blue part's cemetry, and when he felt Avier's suicidal aura, attacked him to get new body. That was fail - Avier was a dreamer. So, when Kairel found them and brought them to Hanna's Regret, Avier was revived as shadro and Abyss got a copy of his body and returned to Green part. Also, due to some memories, which he stole from Aviers, he felt that he loved Evangelina all that time (Avier/Victor had a girlfriend in real life, who looked similar to Evangelina). Concept 1. Avier A (Victor) A humanbeing with strange possible disorder: his personality is heavily damaged by himself and sometimes it's really hard to him to answer on questions about himself. He just doesn't know who are he now. He's introvert, immoral about some things, and adores suicidal jokes. However, he confirms, that he's too weak to commit a suicide. At the same time he really tried one day, but was stopped by his Alter-ego. He didn't remember almost a week after that case happened. Behaves himself as idiot, 'cause he think that this is the way to live easier. Loathes his real life and prefer to stay in Shado as "shadromancer", throwing off all problems to Alter-ego shoulders. Due to it he can sometimes say weird thing and after it fastly say "that's not me!". Eternally loves his tulpa, and sacrificed his life to him, making Kairel's existece almost a cult for himself. Soooo... If you hurt Kairel, you will got RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAGED Avier in your comments/PM. Also Avier uses A LOT of obscene words when talking about something. It really bothers his mom, but he doesn't care about it, saying "that not us, that's life". 2. Abyss Phlegmatic. Loyal to Evangeline. Perfect soldier and secretary, always ready to do all what his princess wants. * Item - 1. Thread semi-precious stones, golden fish, snail; 2. metal hand * Likes - 1. electronic music, psychological films; 2. knowledge, discipline, Evangeline's Credence * Dislikes - 1. pearl barley, himself; 2. things which go wrong, fish Etymology * A - "first". * Avier - a letter-play from creator's passport name. Appearance * Hair color - brown * Headgear - none * Eye color - hazel/orange * Earphones - none * Outfit - default outfit represents black coat with white borders, black tights and long black boots. Relations *Hatori Longshadow - A long time ago, Avier divided himself in two to make his life a little bit easier. But he was wrong, and Hatori was trapped in his mind for many years. When life became too complicated again, Avier returned to him and created a Shado story to explain unexplainable things... *Kaj Llingvam - The only child of Avier, the most dear to him man. Avier is literally ready to kill for him. Sometimes it seems that Avier is really obsessed with him and his desires, but in fact he just feels terribly guilty before him. *'Abyss' - If one split of personality was not sufficient, Avier has an Abyss that holds in itself a part of the memory about Wanda and his relationship with her. Abyss is something that should be left in the past, keeping in itself quite painful memories. *Nikolas Toraitengen - Object for stalking. *Maynajo Karjalainen - A friend from real life. *Misao Serai - His ward-dreamer in Shado, who sometimes makes Avier feel like someone needed. Voicebank distribution Voice details * Input - romaji encoded and romaji+hiragana aliased * System - Microsoft Windows Voice samples * DUAU 2.0 Baka wa Anomaly ni Akogareru * DUAU 2.9 妄想果実 delusion fancies fruit (VCV) * DUAU 2.3 No More * DUAU 3.3 Mommy * DUAU 3.5 Happy days * DUAU 3.6 No more * DUAU 3.6 Before I was born * DUAU 3.7 Baka wa Anomaly ni Akogareru * GLITCH Again * Large demo: DEMO Additional information Terms of Use All the provisions below shall be applied to the voicebank, Avier A. * R-18 Content Allowed? Permission Not Required * Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? Permission Required * Commercial Use of Character Allowed? Permission Required * Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices? Yes, but derivatives must be created with permission * Click here to view the full terms of use for this UTAU. Trivia * B-day - October 27 * He loves Kaj, but can allow himself some vulgar jokes in his address. Avier wears a thin ring on his right hand, given by Kaj, and for this reason wears a glove - he does not want to lose it. * Morality is present only when he needs to make a good impression of yourself. * He tend to live for today and not think about the future. * He considers himself an idiot, although many can prove otherwise. * His clothes in Shado sewn by Misao. Gallery Avier A, Sightseed, Belarus.png AvierA.png|Design for Japanese voicebanks Avier3.png|Design for English VCCV Avier6.png|Design for RusCVC Glitch boxart by Sightseed.png|Design for GLITCH voicebank Abyss boxart by Sightseed.png|Abyss design Avier1.jpg|Default design Avier8.png|Design for Japanese VCV voicebanks Avier7.png|Design for English VCCV Avier5.png|Design for Japanese CV voicebanks AvierAbyss.png|Design for groul-pitch Avier2.png External links Category:Triphonic voicebanks Category:UTAU characters Category:Male vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:English vocals Category:Russian vocals Category:Fractured hope co. Category:Bankon Jam Media UTAU Category:Active characters Category:Belarus voicebanks Category:2015 voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded voicebanks Category:Kana aliased voicebanks Category:Romaji aliased voicebanks Category:Multilingual voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Voicebanks from Belarus